Shale (Modern)
S H A L E Modern's OC. coding by stardust A P P E A R A N C E Keep walking. Don't look at me. Shale is ironically the dragon who would stand out anywhere. His blank white-gray scales make him seem like an odd, bland spot in any party. His ripped wing makes him stand out even more. His scales are a complete blank white unless you squint and see the light blue spots. His topscales are a dull gray, making him seem like a completely dull dragon that no one would notice. His scales are normally covered in dirt, not making him shine at all. His build is rather average too. Despite being a general, he doesn't have many scars or cuts that you would normally see, execpt his wing, and his build isn't buff or anything. Just a regular dragon. He holds himself normally, his left wing dragging behind him. His wing was ripped in half, making it impossible to move them. Shale's expression is usually a blank, poker face, not letting anyone see his emotions. P E R S O N A L I T Y Boring, huh? Shale, at first glance, is a rigid Icewing general, following the rules, following his queen, not ever showing weakness or happiness. To Icewings, this is the example of a "perfect" dragon, and to any outsiders, this is an example of a boring dragon. Once you actually become his friend, which is rare, you can see he is acutally sweet and shy, constantly worrying that everyone hates him for his wings and how dull he is. He does love the Icewings though, and he loves anything a typical Icewing would. Ice, cold, the cold oceans, and of course, their own tribe. He doesn't believe Icewings are superior to every tribe, but he does think they are pretty awesome. He also hates Skywings due to his past. He also hates anyone who seems overly curious, since it makes him believe they are searching below his icy mask to see who he really is. H I S T O R Y Shale was born to two Icewings, who died immediately after he was born due to Skywings attacking. This caused an instant hate in Shale towards them, seeing as he barely survived, as he had just hatched, and the Skywings somehow overlooked him. He had been born on the borders of the Ice Kingdom, outside the rankings, but the Icewings took him in, letting him into the rankings. His whole life, he struggled to climb up the circles, never doing anything wrong. He was the model dragonet, always at the top. Then one day, on a hunting trip, a dragonet that he had always hated named Glaze decided that he would kill Shale, so he could be at top. When the two of them got isolated in the blizzard that had started, Glaze attacked. They had a huge battle, and eventually, Shale killed Glaze, being stronger. Glaze had managed to rip his wing though, and when the Icewings had discovered them, Shale was half dead. He was brought back to the infirmary. After a couple of weeks of recovering, his wings had gotten better, but he could never fly again. If this wasn't enough, he was also charged with murder, despite how much he tried to prove that Glaze had attacked him first. He was thrown to the bottom of the rankings, and had to claw his way up again. When he turned 7, he had managed to make his way to the third circle, and became part of the army. After a year of, again, clawing his way up, he became the general. He was always labeled the "useless" leader, but he proved them wrong. They destroyed everything in their path, and others began to respect Shale again. Then he met Subzero, or Snowstorm. He had just become general, and decided this strange Icewing would be useful, and let her in. He never knew who she really was until...(will be continued in a fanfic) R E L A T I O N S H I P S Queen Glacier: He had always known her as fair. Even when she had demoted him completely, he knew it had been his fault. He respected her, and wants to prove himself to her. (Positive) "I'm sorry, your majesty." Queen Snowfall: Shale had never really....liked her. He knew this princess as another one of the top dragonets before she became queen, and he had always wished that Glacier could have stayed as queen. Still, he does respect her. (Neutral/Negative) "Right. The Glacier replacement." Subzero: He never really...felt anything for Snowstorm. Of course, the Subzero legend makes him hate Disaster Bringer, but the recent light of Subzero's innocence, he felt sorry for this dragon. Of course, he doesn't know about Snowstorm actually being her. "Right, Subzero. Hey Snowstorm, what do you know about her?" A B I L I T I E S Tribal: Shale had regualr Icewing abilities. Physical: Again average, though pretty slow. Intelligence: Again, average, just maybe, slightly slower. T R I V I A * His design is from Sal's design auctions * He used to have a pet scavenger, but quickly ate it after having it for a week G A L L E R Y E6FD4C3A-4846-4600-9448-A1CB90226C8A.jpeg|Original design by Sal! Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Occupation (Soldier) Category:IceWings Category:Work In Progress